Hope
by justaweirdowithnoname
Summary: The war has been going on for a while. And all she can see is a little hope. D/HR Shortfic COMPLETE


The war has been going on for a while. And all she can see is a esperança.

Note: This fanfiction was originally written in portuguese. 'Esperança' means, literally, Hope, but is also a name of a insect that some people believe that when this insect lay over someone, it brings luck. Unfortunatly if you find one dead is the sign that something bad will happen. (this is how it looks like pt. wikipedia wiki/Ficheiro:Dixi-Tettigonia_ please note that I used spaces in order to put the link here). It looks like a praying mantis.

Oh, and, of course, Harry Potter does not belong to me because if did, different people would die and different couples would become true

She looked once again through the window, to the same monotonous landscape. The sabe old vandalized dumpsters, the ragged mail boxes and, the few people brave - or maybe just stupid - enough towalk on the streets with the same facial expression of fear. She sighed. How not to have fear? The war of the Death Eaters and the Aurors started two years ago and in less than a month the whole british muggle world was affected by it. It looked like they were living in the past, twenty years ago when the hegemony of the pure-blood was the dream of Lord Voldemort, now dead. But even that the leader of the Death Eaters faced the death himself, the evil never leaves permanently: it always come back even that with a different name. Bellatrix Lestrange was now the leader. Of course it did not happened suddenly: they had a whole year - seemed to be so long ago, almost in another life - before the dark wizards be re-establish, stronger than before, and the horror comes back. Trust? No onde knows anymore the meaning of this word. You could not trust your family neither your neighbours. Anyone could belong to the side of the muggle's killers. Anyone could be just waiting for the perfect time to kill you.

Hermione took another look to the Daily Prophet from yesterday that, every morning, printed the list of the ones that have been found dead. The Death Eathers rejoiced themselves when they left behind the bodies while the aurors used to say the deads with the objective of making the familys stop believing that their loved ones were missing because they were in a better place or maybe they decided to leave the country and could give their fathers and mothers, sons and daughter, a symbolical funeral. Only because there was a Death Eater in the family it did not mean that everybody belonged to Bellatrix's side or should be left without any news. Granger expected the journal every single morning, reading as fast as a person can read the list of the deaths. Some of the names were familiar: Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Dino Thomas... But that special morning, the Daily Prophet took too long to arrive. Hermione's sorrow only ended when the old clock knocked eleven times on the morning. She paid the owl and her hands were directly to the third page of the journal, not even bothering to read the main titles. All she wanted to know was if her family was still alive.. Or at least what has been left alive that she could consider family. Lenna and Charles Granger were killed in one of the first attacks from the Death Eaters in order to reach the Boy-That-Survived's best girl friend, but all the bloody bastards did was increase the rage of Harry Potter, something completly insane to do. Two days later, the list of the deads included fifty-three Death Eaters and when Hermione looked to her friend he only gave her a little and brief smile and drank some coffee. Anyway, the present morning, August 20th, the Prophet printed three particular deaths: Ginny, Ron and Percy Weasley and Severus Snape. Hermione spent a whole hour crying, but only because of Snape and Ron. Ginny was adopted by Bellatrix, causing a huge crisis on the Weasley's family. Ron, the day before, attacked and killed his sister but unfortunatly has been murdered in the process. Percy? He was Ginny's spy, which explained why every single ambush created by the great minds of the Order that have been told to him. In this case, Severus went to ask Percy about these "coincidences" and they both were found dead near a cemitery.

'How could we reach this point?', Hermione asked herself, every night. It has been almost a year that both side's troops left to battle, in the countryside, away from Central London. It has been almost a year that she was locked in Lupin's house, with Nymphadora and Ted, a beautiful one year and a half young boy with the same special gift that her mother had. Right now the baby's brown hair was blue like the sky on a summer day. Both women were prohibited to fight and sent to Remus' house.

The clock knocked six times. Dinner's time. Tonks and Hermione ate their pasta in silence: none of them could speak anything about any dead or combatent friend. Melancholy keept in the air for more fifteen minuties until they heard the sound of a baby crying.

- It's Ted. Go, Tonks, I'll wash the dishes - said Hermione, smiling. She knew that Nymphadora loved to be close to her son. He was half her, half Remus, a consolation, the reason why her husband would fight as much as possible to come back home. And was also the reason why she was stil alive. Tonks thanked her and quickly went to the second floor. Granger was stucked in her thoughts while washing the dishes, before going to her room, precisely in the direction of a crib where a little two months-old angel with some golden hair and big gray eyes was sleeping. Where Annika was sleeping. Hermione spent some minutes observing her daughter, when an insect came in through the window and layed down on Annika's belly. Hermione was about to kick out the animal when she stopped and looked to it: it was green and looked a lot like a praying mantis, but was a different specie of a mantis. It was a Esperança. She smiled and could hear her grandmother's voice on her head saying that when a Esperança lands on someone it's a sign that good things are about to happen. And that insect was close to the death: every Esperança lives for only one summer; they die because of the cold weather on the winter but not before leaving her eggs somewhere safe. 'Yeah, Hermione, but don't forget that it's only popular belief', she said to herself while going to bed beside Annika's crib.

It was night, nine o'clock, when the baby woke up and asked for food. Hermione took her on her arms and went to the first floor. She breastfed Annika while walking around the kitchen and the living room in order to make the baby sleep again: it did not take more than half an hour. She was with the baby girl on her arms going upstairs when she heard the sound of a key opening the door: now her daughter was in one hand and her wand in another, ready to defend her place and her daughter from any stupid person that was invading her privacy. Poor fool, the invasior was about to duel against Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her generation! She was about to start saying spells against the invasior when it was revealed that he was nothing more than three people coming in. First of all was Remus Lupin that runned upstairs to find his wife and son, than Harry and Luna Potter, dirty and tired, sitting on the sofa. It was not possible! She was imagining things, that was the only rational explanation.

Suddenly she saw a forth person coming, some bruises and mud all over his. Oh Merlin. It was definitly not possible. Of course, she has been dreaming of this moment for so long and so many times but one thing is dreaming, other is living. It was he? Yes. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure it was about to explode. The brown eyes found the grey eyes on the moment that he and his impecable blond hair was closing the door. And that was when the grey eyes figured out what was on Hermione's arm.

- I-is she the... - he tried to ask, completly without words. Granger smiled.

- Yes. - she answered, quickly. - Annika, Draco. Dear, he's your dad - and then Draco came closer while the girl was waking up as smiling a smile with no teeth.

- But you never told me that...

- I was on my second month. I did not want to ruin your mission. I did not want you to be stucked here with me. Because of her I never tried to go to the battlefield.

The Lupins were on the top of the stairs watching everything.

- She is his? - Remus asked and Tonks confirmed at the same moment that Ted smiled. The Potter's were still on chock. It did not take more than a minute for the blond have his own little blondie on his arms.

- Yeah, Malfoy, that's definitly your day - said Harry, laughing.

- His day? Why? - Nymphadora asked, curious.

- Well, let's see... - Harry looked like he was trying to remember something - First he kills a bounch of Death Eaters, than takes the auror's to HER GQ - Hermione nodded. She knew that her friend could easily say Voldemort, but could not say the name of the one that killed his godfather - Then in the middle of a mortal battle he takes a dagger from his waiste and, using a spell that I could not hear because I was, you know, staying alive, he stabs her directly on the heart. By the way, dear - and he looked to Luna - Remember me not to insult him anymore - Luna smiled - Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. He basically killed the leader, her followers and allowed us to come back home to our beloved re-runs of Law and Order - Hermione smiled: she was the only one who got the joke - You know, everybody thought that I, Harry James Potter...

- Also knowed as The-Boy-With-Psychological-Problems-And-A-Stupid-Scar-That-Survived-When-Attacked-By-A-Pathetic-Noseless-And-Sick-Wizard - Draco compleeted. Everyone, except Harry, laughed.

- Whatever! They all thought I would be the one that would kill that woman with a sword or something.. Honestly, people need stop reading tales where the hero kills the witch and save the pincess! Back to the facts, the Farret became the hero. Now you are going to be the idolized, Malfoy.

Draco smiled. Fame did not matter. The only thing that matter was spending every single day of his life with the ones that once were his enemies. With the little and fulled of love Annika. With the woman of his life. And so he did.

It's little and, I know, not as good as it should be. I wrote it about two years ago and decided to train my english translating it. If there is anything wrong, please, tell me so I can fix and improve my english knowledge. The idea of this fanfiction came to me two or three hours before I finish writing it and I simply had to write it down.

Just wanna thank JK Rowling, inspirational moments and Patty that made me think about writing fanfictions again. If you liked this one, I have more two fanfics translated to english, just go to my profile and see it. Oh, and if it's not too much, please, review. Critics are the best way to improve.

xxx

- justaweirdowithnoname


End file.
